


Little Space.

by chroniclesofwriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Louis le gusta dibujar, Bottom Louis, Español, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Harry Styles solo mencionado, M/M, One Shot, Reunion de trabajo, Tambien Niall, Top Liam, Zayn ya no está, dd/lg, one direction - Freeform, primera vez con tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam es lo que se definiría como un "Papi". Louis es su "bebé".<br/>Louis entra a su "Little Space" es medio de una reunión, y Liam debe entrar en acción.<br/>DD/LG estilo de vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Space.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es mi primera vez publicando algo de este tipo, y tambien la primera vez publicando acá, por lo mismo quiero decir que este trabajo ya esta en tumblr y en wattpad (aunque pronto será borrado de ahi).
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado, y dejen comentarios.
> 
> Cualquier error de ortografía es mío.

Liam no sabe en qué momento cambio, pero de un segundo a otro Louis no era… Louis. Quizás fue el hecho de no poder sentarse uno al lado del otro, o quizás el modo en que hablaban sus jefes, “lento… demasiado lento”, pensaba mientras trataba de muy disimuladamente mirar lo que Louis estaba dibujando con un lápiz grafito que había cerca suyo.

Todos “intentaban” poner atención a lo que fuera que sus jefes estaban hablando en ese momento, gracias a dios una de las secretarias que siempre asistía, les entregaba a cada uno un resumen con los puntos más importantes que fueron discutidos en ese tipo de reuniones.

Harry solo miraba con esa cara de niño bueno a todos, mientras por debajo de la mesa, su celular estaba encendido hablando por mensajes con quien sabe quién. Niall… no podía disimular su falta de interés así que simplemente esta con sus audífonos puestos escuchando lo más nuevo que haya salido en esa semana…, y Zayn… bueno… considerando que ya no está con ellos no hay mucho que decir de él.

Pero Louis, él simplemente no está ahí… en su mundo de adulto responsable, su cara está muy concentrada en la hoja de papel que hay enfrente, y sus ojos están como… idos, si esa es la palabra que estaba buscando.

La reunión dura unos veinte minutos más, en el cual ya nadie disimula poner atención, los jefes… ya lo saben, es por eso que optan por lo sano y los dejan ir a descansar. Niall levanta los brazos como agradeciendo que todo haya terminado y se va… Harry se para y se va poniendo su celular frente su cara para seguir mandando mensajes y Louis sigue dibujando, mientras la demás gente que había en la sala de reuniones sale de la misma.

Liam se para detrás de Louis y mira asombrado que lo que estaba dibujando Louis era nada más que ellos dos, tomados de las manos.

Considerando que solo él sabe interpretar los dibujos de Louis, igualmente se maravilla de esa pequeña obra, pero también se preocupa de los momentos en los que últimamente Louis está dejando el “mundo real” para de un segundo a otro entrar a “Little Space”. La presión que debe sentir en las últimas semanas debe ser realmente alta para que esté pasando tan seguido.

—Louis…—susurra suavemente en su oído— debemos irnos bebé. No hay ninguna señal, solo el sonido del lápiz grafito al deslizarse por el papel.

Liam sabe que no puede ser muy brusco con Louis cuando esta así, sabe que puede ocasionar más daño que otra cosa, pero ya es hora de descansar, tienen que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tienen para eso, considerando que mañana es su día libre. Pero verlo ahí, disfrutando algo tan simple como dibujar hace que vuelva a debatir _“Little Space… en estos momentos está en su estado más puro… donde se siente más relajado y donde puede ser realmente él… ¿Qué mierda hago ahora?”_.

Enojado mas consigo mismo, toma del brazo a Louis, quien solo da un pequeño grito por la sorpresa de ese gesto. Ambos se miran sin saber que hacer por lo menos unos segundos… hasta que los ojos de Louis empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas y su boca tiembla.

—Mierda… Louis, perdóname— saber que están solos en esa sala hace que pueda abrazarlo, mientras Louis comienza a llorar—… perdón, lo que hice te asusto, y eso es algo que no debería haber hecho… —Louis pasa sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Liam, sollozando.

—Papi…— masculló.

—Bebé… perdóname— repite, tomando la cara de Louis entre sus manos— ¿Perdonas a tu papi?

—Papi me asustó— dijo en voz muy baja, sin mirarlo.

—Lo sé… no debería haber hecho eso… Louis puedes mirarme ¿Por favor?— Louis mira la cara de Liam, con sus ojos rojos y un poco hinchados, y mordiendo sus labios porque está nervioso de lo que pueda decir su Papi.

—Ahora vamos a ir a nuestra habitación… y prometo ver cualquier película que tú elijas, además de buscar tu chupete… ¿Te gusta eso?

— ¿Podemos buscar el libro para colorear también?

—Lo que tú quieras bebé.

—Necesito llevar mi dibujo Papi… es de nosotros dos— dice a la vez que toma la hoja de papel con el dibujo de ambos tomados de la mano.

Liam sonríe, porque sabe que logro evitar un posible desastre, y poniendo una de sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Louis, los guía a ambos fuera de la sala de reuniones hacia su habitación en ese hotel.

—Por supuesto Louis… no nos podemos olvidar de esa obra de arte.

\------

Una vez en la habitación que están compartiendo, Louis va directo a buscar una película en Netflix, mientras Liam deja el dibujo de ellos juntos en un cuaderno especial que tiene en una de sus maletas, además de buscar el chupete favorito de Louis y un libro para colorear con un estuche de lápices de colores.

— ¿Qué película elegiste bebé?— pregunta Liam acercándose a la cama, y dejando a un lado de Louis todas las cosas que llevaba.

—Como entrenar a tu dragón, Papi— responde Louis sonriendo. Liam toma la camiseta negra que lleva Louis y se la quita, arrodillándose frente a él acaricia su abdomen hasta acercarse a la línea del su jeans.

—Vamos ayuda a Papi a quitarte la ropa para que podamos acostarnos juntos y empezar con la película— Louis se para y deja que Liam desabroche los botones de sus jeans y se los saque, solo con sus bóxer, Liam acaricia sus piernas y le da un pequeño beso cerca de su ombligo.

—Da cosquillas Papi.

—Lo sé bebé… vamos ahora a la cama. Louis entra a la cama y Liam lo acomoda, le pone su chupete y le pasa su libro de colorear junto con los lápices. Una vez que sabe que Louis está listo, empieza a sacarse su ropa para también quedar solo en bóxer, y entrar a la cama al otro lado de su bebé.

Ambos están medios concentrados en la película, como también en colorear la pagina de animales que escogió Louis… solo unos minutos después de terminada la película Liam se da cuenta que Louis está completamente dormido y relajado. Aprovecha de acomodar las cosas y él también se duerme.

\---

Liam despierta alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, el sol no ha salido pero ya esta aclarando. Louis, dormido pero todavía con su chupete, esta con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él, puede sentir su pene muy despierto cerca de su muslo, y la respiración tranquila en su cuello.

Muy despacio trata de llegar a la mesita que está al lado de su cama y toma el lubricante de fresa que está ahí, de igual manera pone lubricante en sus dedos y empieza a abrir a Louis, quien empieza a moverse un poco pero todavía no despierta.

Trata de disfrutar el momento… no siempre tiene tiempo para preparar así de relajado a Louis, así que trata de jugar un poco con sus dedos buscando la próstata de su bebé, cuando la encuentra sabe que Louis ha despertado, porque lo abraza y esconde su cara entre su cuello y su hombro.

Louis gime despacio, y él sigue jugando con sus dedos y la próstata de Louis.

—Deja el chupete bebé… quiero oírte.

Louis deja el chupete inmediatamente, y a la vez trata de buscar alivio a su duro pene, restregándose en la pierna de Liam.

—Pa… Papi— gime Louis cuando Liam presiona fuertemente sus dedos dentro de él.

Liam ríe, mete y saca sus dedos, siente el calor del aliento de Louis en su cuello, siente la erección de Louis en su pierna, y siente como Louis aprieta sus dedos, tratando de meterlos hacia dentro.

—Papi… voy…voy a…

—Hazlo bebé… córrete para mí.

Es todo lo que dice, y Louis se corre dentro de su bóxer, gimiendo y sollozando en su cuello, apretando sus dedos que todavía están dentro de él.

—Buenos días… Papi— dice Louis, unos minutos después, levantando su cabeza para mirar a Liam, y tratando de calmar su respiración.

—Buenos días bebé— contesta Liam, sonriendo a su bebé.

Un momento después Liam saca sus dedos de Louis, y pone sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, dejando que Louis apoye la suya en su pecho.

— ¿Papi?

— ¿Si bebé?

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu pene?— pregunta Louis levantando su cabeza para mirar seriamente a Liam.

—Hoy puedes hacer lo que quieras bebé… recuerda que hoy es nuestro día libre— responde Liam, y ve como Louis sonríe y se mueve para bajar hacia la erección de Liam a través de las sábanas.

Liam mueve las blancas y suaves sábanas para ver como su bebé mueve su bóxer para sacar su pene y lo mete en su boca muy despacio.

— _“Si… hoy podemos hacer lo que queramos”_ — piensa Liam, sonriendo para sí mismo.


End file.
